Pirate Induced Love
by Hakumi-teme
Summary: SasuNaru Captain Hakumi Hatake, noble Sasuke Uchiha, and the fair Naruto Uzumaki, join these three characters in a NarutoxPirates of the Caribbean cross over. All three movies too. COTBP, DMC, and AWE. Lime only. Many OC's and many one-sided pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or any of Masashi Kishimoto's original characters.

Claimer: All though, I do own my own fanfic characters such as: Hakumi Hatake. All the other characters that you've never read about in the Naruto Manga and/ Anime.

Thank you for reading: Pirates of the Konoha Sea! I tried to mix a bit of POTC COTBP and DMC together. I salute those of you who know what those acronyms mean!

Reviews welcome

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me_---!" he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Bad luck to be singing about pirates, Mr.Uzumaki. Who knows what cursed souls linger in these waters," said Hyuuga Neji. "You don't want to be meeting any of those thieving scoundrels."

"Actually, I think it'd be real cool to cross blades with a pirate!" said Naruto brightly, waving an imaginary sword around.

"Think again Mr.Uzumaki."

Naruto turned swiftly to see who it was. Neji just sneered and moved away. Lieutenant Sakura came up to him, hands behind her back.

"As the first, and youungest, great woman lieutenant," the sixteen year old, pink-haired officer said smugly, "I should know what dirty pirates are and do. Not pleasant at all. Most of them receive a short drop while hanging from their necks."

Naruto looked puzzled at Sakura, his blue eyes shining with confusion.

She smiled crookedly at him, "A hanging."

An image of a dead man with his eye balls torn out of its sockets hanging by a rope fell victim to Naruto's mind. He shuddered at the thought.

"Lieutenant Sakura, I don't think I want my eight-year-old son's mind poisoned with pirate knowledge," Naruto's father, Governor Yondaime Uzumaki said, walking up to them.

"My apologies, Governor Uzumaki," said Sakura, bowing. She left the two to themselves.

"I wasn't frightened father!" exclaimed Naruto. "I think pirates are fascinating!"

"Yes. That's exactly what worries me," he muttered.

"Sweet fates of destiny...!" Neji yelled from the starboard side of the ship, apparently awed and or horrified with something.

The crew and the Uzumaki's ran to look and gasped at the sight.

There in the water, was a ship. A ship erupted in flames. Most of the ship was submerged, but a fair amount was still on the surface burning. It looked like some terrible fate that the devil himself had prepared had fallen upon the sailors on the ship.

"Pirates," muttered Neji in an undertone.

Naruto gaped at the sight, 'Is this what pirates did to innocent sailors?' Soon he got too overcome and went to the other side of the ship. Naruto's azure eyes almost rolled out of their sockets at what he saw. There, in the middle of the water, was a young boy floating on a piece of driftwood!

"Lieutenant Sakura!" he screamed, "There's a boy! There's a boy in the water!"

Sakura rushed to the rail, "MAN OVERBOARD!" she roared. "FISH HIM OUT MEN!"

The swung a rope at the boy, maneuvered it around his waist, and heaved him unto the deck.

Governor Uzumaki put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto, it's a little hectic right now so we can't take a look at the boy. I want you to look after the boy while Lieutenant Sakura and I investigate the sunken ship with some of the crewmen. Can you do that?"

Naruto nodded and walked over to the unconscious boy. He knelt down next to him, and examined him.

He had raven-black hair, in an unusual style that reminded him of a cockatoo, pale skin, and, Naruto thought blushing, very handsome features.

He was shifting his gaze lower when something shiny around the boy's neck caught the blonde's eye.

It was a gold pirate medallion.

"You're a--- You're a pirate!" he breathed.

Naruto could hardly believe that this boy was a pirate, but on the other hand, he had been found drifting in the sea, almost as soon as they had found the sunken ship. It didn't help the fact that there was an obvious golden medallion hanging around his neck.

Naruto decided to take the medallion. Not out of greed, but of concern. If his father or Lieutenant Sakura found out that this boy was a pirate, they would surely kill him. Naruto didn't know why, but the thought of the raven dead sent an icy dagger through his heart.

Just as he was about to take the medallion, the boy's eyes shot open and he gasped as if he hadn't been breathing for many minutes.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki," he said calmly and politely.

The raven took a few more gulps of air before stuttering, "Sa-Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto grasped the boy's hand and smiled, "It's okay Sasuke. I'm watching over you."

Sasuke nodded, smiling faintly. Then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

As soon as Naruto was sure that the raven was indeed out cold, he quickly unlatched the necklace.

"Did you find out anything Naruto?"

Naruto jumped and slid the medallion into his pocket. He faced his father.

"His name's Sasuke Uchiha," he said quickly. "That's all I found out."

Governor Uzumaki nodded, and went away.

Naruto breathed and took the medallion out again. It had exotic symbols bordering its edges but at the center there was a design that looked like two crossed severed arms and a skull over them.

The skull seemed to pull Naruto into its empty eye sockets. The skull's gaze drove Naruto deeper, and deeper, until...

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto Uzumaki's eyes flickered open. He quickly sat up and slid his hand into his pillow case, rummaging until he found what he was looking for. The gold pirate medallion from eight years ago.

'Why am I suddenly having these dreams again...?' Naruto thought to himself.

He was interrupted from his meditation by a loud knock on the door.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you awake? I have a surprise for you!"

'Damn!' he thought. 'It's my dad!"

"Just a moment!" he yelled back. He quickly put the medallion on and hid it under his night shirt. "Okay!"

Governor Uzumaki slipped into the room, holding a box and wearing a cheeky smile.

"Honestly Naruto, there really is no reason for me to wait until you say so. It's not like you're a woman...! Right?" he paused for a while, then burst out laughing.

"Very funny father," he growled. Then his gaze drove him to the package, "What's in the box?"

"Oh, it's a gift for you!" he said in a straight voice, but Naruto sensed the nervousness in his voice.

"What's it for?" he asked suspiciously.

"What? A father can't even give his son a gift just because he wants to?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow. He thrust the box into his son's arms

Naruto opened the parcel, he gasped when he saw it. It was an orange nobleman suit with a low and long collar neckline. At the end of the sleeves were long white frills. It wasn't the girly kind, it was the elegant kind. It had golden colored buttons along the middle.

"Wow!" he squeaked in pleasure. "Thank you, father!"

Yondaime smiled at his son's reaction, "I'm glad you like it. Why don't you try it on?"

"All right!" he exclaimed. He clambered out of his bed and threw his night clothes off carefully, making sure his father didn't see the medallion. He went to his drawer, took out a black shirt and dark blue breeches. While he was putting on his clothes, his father had resumed talking.

"Actually, the real reason I got you those clothes is that... well, Lieutenant Haruno Sakura is getting promoted to Commodore..."

Naruto groaned, he disliked the pink-haired officer. "I knew you wouldn't just buy me a new suit..." he groaned.

He buttoned the last button of his new orange coat. A perfect fit.

"As you know, today is her promotion ceremony, and... I was thinking about you proposing to her today... She's had her eye on you for a while now you know..."

Naruto gaped angrily at his father, "You expect me to WHAT?!"

Governor Yondaime looked sternly at his son, "I have talked with Commodore Sakura and we agree that this marriage will be good for both of you. It's a very smart match. The govenor's son and the first woman commodore getting engaged is a very enviable prospect. I expect you to propose and get her consent today."

"But---!" Naruto stopped arubtly when he saw the look on his father's face. It was that look that always quailed him.

Naruto lowered his gaze in solemn defeat, he knew that his father would not change his mind. "Yes father," he muttered.

The Governor's gaze brightened, "Well, I'll leave you to fix your hair then. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes, the carriage to the ceremony is waiting for us." with that, the Governor walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Naruto sighed and walked to his mirror, "Today's gonna be a long day..." he grumbled to his reflection.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke Uchiha was bored. He had been told to wait in the living room for the Governor. That had been over fifteen minutes ago.

I know you're thinking that Sasuke was an impatient man, but he was actually very patient and currently proud of himself for not losing his patience in all this time.

He caressed the long, slim box in his hands. In it was a sword he had made himself on the command of the governor for the new Commodore. Yes, he was the blacksmith of Port Minuet.

Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He converted himself into a more dignified posture and turned to face the Governor on the base of the stairway.

He bowed, "Governor Uzumaki."

The Governor smiled, "Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sure the sword I requested was well made?"

He smirked, "Yes. Here it is. Finest I've made so far." He handed the Governor the box.

Yondaime opened it and expertly weighed the sword in his hand. He smiled at the Uchiha after a few moments of examination.

"I'm sure this will please the lady Commodore Haruno very well. I direct my compliments on your work."

He bowed again, "Thank you Governor."

Sasuke heard footsteps again and looked up to see who it was. He gasped when he saw who it was.

It was the Governor's son Naruto, and he looked absolutely stunning.

Naruto smiled brightly when he saw Sasuke, "Hi Sasuke! I dreamed about how we met, do you remember?"

Sasuke composed himself, "How could I ever forget Mr.Uzumaki."

Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs and pouted, "Come on Sasuke. How many times have I asked you to just call me Naruto?"

Sasuke pondered on this, should he be polite, or especially friendly? He decided on politeness, "At least once more, Mr.Uzumaki."

Yondaime smiled approvingly, "See? At least the boy has some excellent manners."

But Sasuke didn't pay attention to the Governor's compliment. As soon as the words had left the Uchiha's mouth, Naruto's blue orbs had turned into sadness. It pained Sasuke's heart to see the blonde's beautiful eyes that way.

"Well, we must be off. Come, Naruto." Governor Uzumaki held the door open for his son.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with an almost fake smile, "Good bye, Mr.Uchiha."

Sasuke froze. Naruto had never called him that before, it was always Sasuke, his first name, never his last in such a formal way.

Naruto walked out the door, the Governor in pursuit.

Sasuke shook himself and quickly followed.

The Governor and Naruto were already in the carriage riding away.

"Goodbye," Sasuke breathed, staring after the carriage. "Naruto..."

Naruto heard and turned back slightly at the words but he was too far away to say or confess anything to Sasuke by that time.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hakumi Hatake was frantic.

Her little, but faithful, boat was slowly filling up with water. She reached for a bucket and started to pitch out the water when a sight made her stop.

Three dead pirate corpses were hanging, and swaying in the wind, and spray of the sea. On top of them was an arch where their hanging ropes still were. On the arch was a sign, it read: Pirates Ye be Warned.

Hakumi saluted the bodies with her military hat, and returned to trying to empty her boat of water.

Then she stopped again, what was the point when it was going to sink anyway? She was already knee-deep in water.

She looked out into the horizon and spotted what she was looking for. That oh so familiar cliff that she had dived off so many times long ago.

'Port Minuet...' she thought to herself. She positioned her sails so they would bring her to Port Minuet's dock. She climbed to the top of her small mast, and awaited the time she would reach the port.

Soon everyone in Port Minuet could see the flabbergasting sight. A young woman leaning on the mast of an almost submerged boat heading toward the dock.

Wearing a _man's_ breeches. No matter how womanly it had been made, they were still _men's_ clothing... A black shirt with hanging sleeves, along with a black leather vest, one black glove on her left hand with the finger covers _cut_ off... It also didn't help that the no older than sixteen woman had black _boots_ on... She was also wearing a black _military hat..._

But they just shook their heads muttering something about "the crazy world" and returned to their work.

Hakumi smartly stepped onto the dock as soon as she was close enough. But she was stopped by an old man.

"Excuse me, but it's a shilling to park your boat on this dock here young..." He stopped and peered at her, as though unsure of which gender she was. "...lady. And I'll need your name as well," he said, with a scroll of parchment in his hands.

Hakumi glanced at the tip of the mast of her boat still bobbing along the surface, then she turned back to the man with three coins in her hand. "How about three shillings, and we forget about the boat and the whole name thing? Aye?"

The old man stared at the shillings for a while and then smiled, crumpling up the parchment. He took the shillings out of her hand, "Welcome to Port Minuet, Lady Yitsune!"

Hakumi side-smiled, tipping her oh-so-valuable-and-precious hat, "Thanks mate."

She walked past him and she spotted a bag of coins on a stand.

'No doubt the old geezers,' she though evilly. She looked around herself, making sure that the old man wasn't looking, she pocketed the bag of coins.

She spotted a magnificent looking ship on the other side of the bay. The way was guarded by two guards in uniform.

'No doubt soldiers,' she thought. 'No problem. It'll make things interesting.' She attempted to walk past them, but, as expected, they stopped her with their arms. They both gawked at her not- according-to-gender clothes.

The soldier with circular sunglasses on shook himself first, "This part of the dock is strictly off limits today."

"Now, why is that?" she asked sweetly.

"Because," the one with canine like teeth, and red markings under his eyes said. He reminded Hakumi of a dog. "Lieutenant Sakura is getting promoted to Commodore. We were asked to guard the place while the ceremony took place. It's quite an important event." Sounding somewhat proud of himself.

"Ah, but why is it that two such fine gentlemen as yourselves are not attending?" she asked, already seeing some of their words to use against them.

The two were left to ponder for a while, then Sunglass Boy spoke up.

"It's because they need some high quality guardsmen like us to guard it!" he said indignantly.

'High quality my butt,' Hakumi thought to herself. "What's that ship?" she asked, pointing to the ship that had caught her eye earlier.

Dog Boy smiled proudly at it, "That, my lady, is the Byakugan. The proud and joy of Port Minuet. Although the Sharingan has no match in speed within Konoha Sea."

Hakumi smirked, "But I've heard of something better," she paused for a while, waiting for the suspension to grow. "The Akatsuki?"

Sunglass Boy laughed, "The Akatsuki? With it's black and red sails? The ship who's captain is so evil and dark, that hell itself spit him out? It's just a myth!"

"No it's not, I've seen it with me own eyes!" said Dog Boy, indignantly.

"Oh, so you've seen a ship with a captain so evil that hell spit 'im out?" asked Sunglass Boy, raising an eyebrow.

"...no..." said Dog Boy.

Sunglass Boy looked triumphant, "See? There's no such ship as the Akatsuki."

Dog Boy was getting angry, "Just because I 'aven't seen a captain as evil as that, doesn't mean the ship isn't real, just the captain!"

"But without a captain, there's no ship!" he yelled.

"Still! The Akatsuki---!"

Hakumi stared over them, they were too busy arguing to notice her now. She swiftly moved passed them and boarded the Byakugan, she slid her fingers around the steer.

"Get off the ship!"

Hakumi moved her head and saw the two guards with their guns pointed at her.

"Is there anything wrong, gentlemen?" she asked, innocently.

"We told you that this dock was off limits! Now get off!" cried Dog Boy.

She gazed longingly at the ship, "But it's so pretty!"

"Get off," growled Sunglass Boy. "I don't care if you're a woman or not. This dock is off limits and if we let anyone past, we will lose our commission. Those are the rules."

Hakumi raised her hands, "All right. Lower your weapons. I'm coming down." She made her way down the ship's stairs and walked over the docking bridge.

The two guards lowered their weapons, relieved.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said, tipping her beloved hat. "It won't happen again. Why don't we talk for a bit?"

The two guards looked uncertain.

"Come on! It's not like fine guardsmen as yourself can't guard a ship while having a nice conversation with a woman? Eh?"

The two guards shrugged and smiled at here. "Looks like you've got yourself a couple of conversation buddies!!!" said Dog Boy. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Shino Aburaime (sp?)! And you are---?"

"---Yitsune," she said, shaking Kiba's hand. "So, what do you know about the Akatsuki?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was pouting big time. There he was, supposed to confront and propose to a woman that he had no affection whatsoever for, and which said person was eight years older than him, and he had no idea how to do it!

Commodore Haruno Sakura was laughing with a couple of her invited friends, sipping on a glass of champaign.

Naruto decided to just ask her to accompany him to a private location and pop the question there. But that simple, yet brilliant to Naruto, foolproof plan still made him nervous.

Why? One, because he didn't love her at all, and two, he loved another.

Sasuke Uchiha.

With those emotionless onyx eyes, and handsome facial features, he was the target of every peasant girl, and some men, in Port Minuet. But Sasuke had not shown even an ounce of affection to any of his pursuers. Just to Naruto.

But those affections were only for a friend. But Naruto wanted Sasuke for a lover. Of course, the Uchiha didn't know that Naruto liked him, but the blonde had been so sure that he had felt the same way about him, with gay marriages being somewhat common now. But that morning, Sasuke had still not shown any different liking to Naruto. Still only the relationship of a distant, yet close, friend.

He had been waiting, all these years, for Sasuke to show him even a slight hint about how he felt toward him, but none had shown.

But after he had called Sasuke, for the first time, Mr.Uchiha, Sasuke's eyes seemed to turn into waves of sadness and discomfort. He had left the room after his father, he had heard Sasuke following.

While the carriage was moving away, he had heard Sasuke call him by his first name.

Naruto.

He had wanted to stop the carriage and just run out to the Uchiha's arm and confess to him, but it was too late. He was already betrothed to a woman. He had no chance with Sasuke whatsoever now.

Naruto shook himself out of his reverence, and pulled himself grudgingly to Commodore Sakura. As if the more closer he walked to her, the closer he was to dying.

He lightly tapped her shoulder. "May I have a word, Sakura?" he asked, once she turned around.

The pink-haired officer smiled, "Of course, Mr.Uzumaki."

The two walked to a broken edge of the dock. It was somewhat like a cliff, the clean remains of a long ago broken building. But at the bottom of the cliff was the sea, and dangerous sharp rocks. If anyone fell off the balcony's edge, they would surely die.

"I, er---, wanted to ask you, uh, something..." said Naruto, facing the ground, his back to the cliff's edge.

"Yes?" she said, breathlessly. Even though she knew what he was about to do, she still sounded breathtaken. He heard here footsteps advancing toward him, he stepped back slowly.

"I, er---..."

"Yes?" she said, stepping closer, her jade green eyes locked with his azure ones.

He took a deep breath, still stepping back, "Haruno Sakura, will you ma---!" he yelled in shock as he fell over the cliff's edge.

"NARUTO!!!!" he heard her scream before he broke across the surface. He had luckily missed the rocks. He was trying to pull himself out of the water, but then he remembered that he couldn't swim. It didn't help the fact that his new coat was weighing him down.

Naruto's mind was whirling in panic, he was drowning!

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hakumi and the officers stopped talking as the heard the deafening splash, and saw a violent, unnatural ripple across the water.

"That was the Governor's son!!!" yelled Kiba. "He must've fallen off the old balcony's edge!!! And he can't swim!!!!"

"I suppose one of you fine gentlemen will be saving him?" she asked.

The two guards turned pale, "We can't swim."

Hakumi almost whacked the two on the head, but she restrained herself. This was not the time to lose control. She quickly handed her two twin swords, compass, hat, and pistol to the two guards.

"Do _not_ lose these," she growled. Then she dived headfirst into the water, heading toward the figure at the bottom of the reef.

She swam quickly toward him, he probably couldn't last much longer without air. She grabbed his waist and broke to the surface. She spluttered for air, but then she was quickly pulled back into the water, the weight of the man was stopping her. She quickly unbuttoned his suit, left it in the water and broke the surface again.

She quickly swam to the dock, and laid the blonde man there next to the two guards who were watching the Governor's son anxiously. She climbed out of the water and heaved herself unto the dock.

"He's not breathing!" Shino yelled.

"Move!" growled Hakumi. She quickly opened the man's mouth and pressed her own lips against his, breathing air into him, trying to help him breathe. She did it a couple of times. When he still didn't move, she heaved him up so that his head was over her shoulder and thumped his back right below his shoulder blades hard. The blonde's eyes shot open, and he spluttered out water, gasping.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Shino, clearly interested.

"I know things," she said shrugging. Something on the blonde's neck caught her eye, it was a pirate medallion.

"Where did you get that?" she asked him, in awe and surprised concern. He didn't answer so she lowered her head on his chest, making sure he had a good heartbeat.

She heard hurried footsteps approaching and she quickly stood up. A pink-haired woman, and a blonde haired man with some soldiers wearing the same uniform as the guards were heading towards them.

"Naruto!" the blonde man yelled.

The younger blonde stood up and ran to him, "Father!"

'Well that explains the similar hair-color, and eyes.' thought Hakumi.

Suddenly the pink-haired officer pointed her sword at Hakumi's neck.

"Stand," she growled.

"Now, no need for hostility officer," said Hakumi, calmly. Though she stood up with a wary finger on the point of the blade.

"I'll be the one to decide to that," growled the officer. "I saw your lips on Mr.Uzumaki, you were practically molesting Mr.Uzumaki."

"I wasn't molesting him! I was just checking for a heartbeat! Right guys?" She turned to Kiba and Shino but they seemed to intimidated by the pink-haired woman to say anything at the moment.

The Governor's eyes turned wide in anger, "Shoot her! I don't care if she's a lady or not! No one molests my son!"

The soldiers pointed their guns at her. The pink-haired woman still had her sword against her neck.

Hakumi paled a bit, 'Shit.'

Naruto aroused himself and ran in front of her, arms spread wide, "Commodore, I hardly think it would be wise to kill my rescuer."

Hakumi let out her breath. Sakura stared, but slowly lowered her sword, she gestured at her officers to do the same.

She held out her hand, "I think thanks are in need of order," she said somewhat coldly to Hakumi.

Hakumi hesitantly shook her hand. She was roughly pulled forward and her shirt sleeve pushed upward.

Hakumi cursed under her breath.

Sakura smiled, seeing the burned on 'P' on her forearm, "Well, well. Had a run-on with the West India Merchandise Incorporation? Well, pirate?"

The Governor looked outraged, "Hang her! I don't care whether she's a lady or not! She's still a dirty pirate!"

Naruto was staring at Hakumi. He looked shocked.

Sakura pushed her sleeve up further, "If it isn't the infamous Hakumi Hatake," she said, observing the tattoo of a snake intertwined with a fox. "I don't even understand what your tattoo has to do with your name..."

"Captain Hakumi Hatake actually," Hakumi corrected.

"Captain?" sneered Sakura. "Well captain, I don't see your ship or crew anywhere?" she said mockingly.

"I'm in the market," she replied calmly.

"She said something about comadeering a ship here, ma'am," Shino said to Sakura.

Kiba stirred next to him, "These, are her effects, ma'am." He handed her Hakumi's things.

'Bastards,' thought Hakumi as she saw here precious military hat being handed over to the pink-haired officer.

"A pistol, with only a single shot. A compass that doesn't point north," she slid her two twin swords out of their sheaths, and sneered. "And I half expected them to be made out of wood." She sneered at Hakumi, "You are undoubtly the worse pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," she said.

She glared coldly at her. "Men!" barked Sakura, "Fetch some irons!"

Iron handcuffs were quickly brought and around Hakumi's wrists.

"Take her to the prison!" yelled Sakura. The soldiers moved. Naruto quickly followed the Commodore in pursuit.

"Sakura, I really must protest. This woman saved my life!" he cried.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man, in this case a woman, of a lifetime of crime," retorted Sakura.

The two stopped to glare at each other.

"Finally," muttered Hakumi. She quickly ran behind Naruto and swung her arms over his neck so that her handcuffs were by his neck, so that if one person made the slightest wrong movement, he would die.

"NO! Don't shoot!" yelled the Governor to the soldiers who had raised their arms.

"Commodore," smirked Hakumi, "My effects please."

Sakura made no movement, gaping at them two.

Hakumi pressed the shackles harder on Naruto's neck so that he gasped, "Commodore!"

Sakura quickly handed Naruto Hakumi's things. Hakumi shifted slightly so Naruto could turn around to face her.

"Naruto, is it?" she asked.

"It's Mr.Uzumaki to you, witch," growled Naruto.

"Well, if you would Mr.Uzumaki, I would appreciate it if you would put my effects on myself, would you?" she asked innocently, with a smirk.

Naruto glared, then roughly put her hat back on her head, her pistol in it's holder around her waist, her compass in it's place, and at buckling her two twin katanas on, Naruto had to move closer to her, and hug her tightly. Hakumi smirked at Commodore Sakura, who looked very angry at the sight.

"Easy on the effects love," said Hakumi.

Naruto glared at her, almost blushing, "Your despicable..."

Hakumi ignored him and maneuvered him to face the same way as her.

"Now gentlemen, Commodore," she nodded to Sakura, "You will remember this day, as the day that you almost caught, Captain Hakumi Hatake." She pushed Naruto so that he collapsed on the Commodore.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled the Commodore.

She ran to a line of rope, high above her that she saw earlier. She jumped onto the platform next to it, while dodging bullets, swung her shackles around the line, and slid smoothly out of site.

She kept running as she heard the Commodore say, "Find that blasted pirate and bring her to me now!"

She rushed behind a couple of barrels as a group of soldiers came by. As soon as they left, she ran into a barn sort of place, the sign had read: _Konoha Blacksmith_.

'No doubt there'll be some things that could take these bloody shackles off,' thought Hakumi.

She began to search the room for some sort of tool that could take the shackles off. She spotted a hammer and an anvil. She set her hat down and began to bang at the shackles with the hammer. After a few hits, with the help of some oil she had found in a lamp, the shackles came free.

Hakumi grinned triumphantly. She was reaching for her hat when she heard the door clicking open.

'Bloody shit!' she cried in her mind. She abandoned her hat, and quickly hid herself away from the door.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walked into his small Blacksmith... smith (sp?).

"It's good to be home," he said to nothing in particular, just into the air.

He was examining the room, making sure that nothing had happened while he was gone. He spotted his hammer. But it wasn't in the place he had left it before leaving...

"I didn't leave this here..." he muttered, his eyebrows furrowed. As he ran a hand through his raven-black hair, he saw a black military hat. He was about to touch it when a sword was suddenly put to his neck.

He looked up to see a young woman, probably about the same age as himself, with onyx short hair in a shaggy hair cut, reaching her neck. Her short side bangs were in her obsidian eyes. In one hand, was the sword at his neck, and in the other hand was a sword identical to it.

'She's uses twin blades,' observed Sasuke, quickly formulating a plan to get out of the situation. He saw her forearm, the burned 'P', and the snake intertwined with the fox.

"You're the one they're looking for!" cried Sasuke, staring at her with wide eyes. He backed away, and she let him. She swiftly grabbed her hat and put it on her head.

She smirked, "Yes. Captain Hakumi Hatake at your service." She made a move to get to the door, but Sasuke blocked her, grabbing a sword on a table that was next to him. He pointed it at her.

"I never that that I would have to cross blades with a woman pirate," sneered Sasuke.

"Then why do it?" she asked, circling him. He did the same. "You don't have to fight me. Just let me go, and we can pretend nothing like this ever happened. Nobody will ever know mate."

"Not on your miserable life, pirate! You hurt Mr.Uzumaki!" roared Sasuke, and he clashed swords with her.

"Oh. So you've fallen for the blonde?" Hakumi smirked. Sasuke slightly blushd. Her twin blades danced with his angry sword.

After several minutes of constant hard battle, Hakumi spoke...

"How long have you been practicing mate?" asked Hakumi, somewhat looking amazed at his skill.

Sasuke sneered as they clashed again, "I practice," another bang, "three hours," clash, "every day!"

They broke away from each other, Hakumi looked at him, frowning. "You've got to find yourself a girl mate, or," she smirked as he collided with her again, "a man nowadays as well."

'Does she know?' thought Sasuke. They clashed swords again.

"Or is it," she said, smirking. "That you have found a lover, but are incapable of say wooing that person. Is that it?"

"Shut up!" he roared, his face contorted in embarassment and rage. The three swords banged together again.

"Or is it, said," she paused for a while, "Mr.Uzumaki?"

His face turned ten shades redder when he heard his love's name.

'She knows...'

Sasuke's face turned to surprise when he saw that his sword was no longer in his hand. Hakumi had taken advantage of his moment's distraction and knocked out his sword. He ran to the only exit and spread his arms wide.

"Step aside," she said calmly.

"No," he retorted. "I cannot just step aside, and let you escape."

Hakumi scowled, "I don't want to kill you! Now step aside!"

"No."

Hakumi growled, she was about to say something else,when she suddenly went rigid, and collapsed on the floor.

Sasuke looked to see who it was. It was his aquantince who was living at the blacksmith shop with him. Kankurou. And by the looks of it, he was drunk. Again.

Then soldiers and Commodore Sakura busted into the shop.

"Well done Mr.Kankuro," said Sakura, staring at Hakumi on the floor with a sneer.

Sasuke groaned mentally, once again, he never got any credit. It had dawned upon him over the years that Haruno Sakura slightly hated him for reasons unknown to him.

"Just doing my civic duty ma'am," he said drunkenly, then he fell to the floor, snoring.

"Well gentlemen," said Sakura. "I hope you will all remember this day as the day that Captain Hakumi Hatake almost, escaped. Throw her in the jail house."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was in bed, reading a book and fiddling with his silk blankets. He still felt bad about losing the coat that his father had bought him. Also, he remembered the pirate, Hatake's lips on his own. Her lips had felt soft but rough at the same time. He hadn't enjoyed the experience.

He was also feeling guilty about letting the young woman die after she had saved his own. Of course, she had used the threat of going to kill him when she had been shackled, but Naruto could tell that she wasn't really going to do it. She was just issuing a blind, but good, threat.

He sighed, thinking about the way Sasuke had called his name that morning. Luckily, he still had a slight chance for Sasuke to confess since his father had excused him from the proposal for today. He desperately wanted to go to Sasuke and propose to him, instead of the Commodore, but his father didn't let him out of the household.

He closed his eyes, and let sleep claim him. Having a nightmare about Sasuke, the pirate Hakumi Hatake, the medallion, and a ship with red and black sails.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hakumi was growling, her hat tipped over her face. She was in a jail cell with nothing but her hat. Her other effects were elsewhere in the prison.

The other prisoners were in the cell next to her, holding out a bone through the bars, hoping to lure the dog with the keys towards them. And they were whistling annoyingly. Hakumi hated annoying whistles. Not to mention she was terrified of dogs.

"If you keep doing that the dog is never going to come," she said in an exasperated tone.

The men turn to glare at her. "Well we're sorry if we haven't submitted ourselves to the gallows just yet," one of them said.

"Yeah, you're not cute and slim enough to say things like that to us lady," another one growled.

Hakumi rolled her eyes and leaned her back on the wall, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Then she heard some bangs. They sounded like cannons...

She bolted up right, "I'd know those cannons anywhere..." She rushed to a small, barred window. She saw a ship on the bay blasting away. A ship with black and red sails...

"It's the Akatsuki..." she breathed.

"The Akatsuki?" one of the prisoners gasped. She turned to look at him.

"I've heard stories about it," he said in a scared voice. "It has a merciless captain, and everywhere they go to raid, and plunder, they leave no survivors..."

"No survivors, eh? Then I wonder, where do the stories come from?" she asked, mostly to herself.

The other prisoners looked at each other in puzzlement as well.

Then Hakumi saw a cannon ball coming their way. She quickly ducked. When she looked up she saw that the cannon had blasted right through the wall of cell next to her.

She was still locked in.

The other prisoners started to climb out.

"It's a bad manner of luck, dearie. No harsh feelings," one said before climbing out.

Hakumi stared at the hole in the jail cell wall.

"Bloody shit," she muttered. Then she calmed herself down, rubbing her temples. Then she hesitantly grabbed the bone, it had blown right into her cell. Then she stuck it through the bars and started whistling.

"C-Come on do-doggy! C-Come on!" she stuttered at the dog, it slowly came toward her. Sweat dropped from her brow as it came closer.

"C-Come on...?" she squeaked, the dog was very close to her now, just out of reach.

Then a bang was heard as the door at the top of the stairs was hurled open. The dog quickly ran away at the noise.

Hakumi let out a sigh of relief, even though her chance of escape had ran away.

She could hear footsteps coming down from the stairs. She relaxed her arms on the bars. She saw two people coming down from the stairs... She recognized them immediately.

"If it isn't Kisame and Kekazu from the old Akatsuki crew," she smirked.

The two stared at her in revulsion.

"Well, well," said Kisame, fiddling with his large sword. "If it isn't Captain Hakumi Hatake."

"Looks like your fortunes haven't much since improved since the last time we met," snickered Kekazu, fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh, don't worry about my fortunes," she smirked. "The deepest, darkest circle of hell is reserved for scumbags, and mutineers."

Kisame's eyes glinted to anger. He moved her hands through the bars and clutched her neck. Some moonlight was shining down on his arm. His arm flesh became a mere bone.

"So there is a curse..." breathed Hakumi, trying not to look disgusted at it. "That's interesting..."

Kisame glared, "You know nothing of hell.."

He roughly pulled back her arm and gestured to Kekazu to follow her back up the stairs.

Hakumi stared after them, then heard the door slam shut.

"That's very interesting.." she said, twirling the bone in her hand.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke jerked his head towards the window of the shop. He had heard some crashes, and screams outside.

'Not more pirates,' he thought to himself. He grabbed his ax and sword, and rushed outside.

But alas, they were pirates. They were running all around the town. Pillaging and plundering as they wanted. One came up to Sasuke but he ducked and killed him with a thud of his ax.

"Idiots..." he grumbled. Then a thought reached his head, 'They could hurt Naruto!'

He was running toward the Uzumaki Manor when he was stopped by six pirates.

"Where are you going, boy?" one growled. They formed a circle around him.

"Tch," smirked Sasuke. Then he started to dance swords with the pirates. 'This may take a while,' he thought.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto bolted awake. There were blasts coming from outside, not to mention the ear splitting screams. He jumped out of bed and ran to his room's balcony. There were men there with lit torches and swords trying to get through the manor gate. Looking past them, Naruto saw other men burning down houses and raiding innocent townsfolk.

"Pirates," breathed Naruto, his azure eyes wide in fear. He was alone at home with no one else but his butler.

Naruto yelped as the pirates banged their way through the gate. One of the pirates shushed them and rang the doorbell.

'Oh no,' thought Naruto in horror. 'Butler's gonna open the door!' He quickly put on an old orange overcoat and rushed down the stairs.

He saw Butler reaching for the doorknob.

"NO DON'T—!"

Butler opened the door. The one wearking an orange masks clicked a pistol, and pointed it at Butler's head.

"Tobi is a good boy," he said before shooting him right through his skull.

Naruto yelled out in terror as Butler hit the floor. The female-ish looking, blonde one raised his torch at him, "There he is!"

Naruto yelped and ran up the stairs, he heard the pirates talking amongst themselves.

"Me and Sasori will get the boy, you two raid the house," the female-ish one said.

"Let's go then Deidara," the redhead said, running a hand through his hair. They trudged up the stairs.

'Oh no!' thought Naruto. He quickly shut his room's door and locked it. He opened the window to make it look like he had jumped and ran into his closet that had his favorite rug in front of it. He shut the door, breathing harshly. He heard the pirates trying to bang open the door.

"Stupid brat," he heard.

The sound of the door crashing open, made Naruto catch his breath. He held his breath, not wanting to make a sound.

"Sasori! He must've gone out of the window!" the female-ish one said, pointing to the window.

"Yeah..."

Sasori was observing the room, trying to see if the blonde could've tricked them in some way. Then he spotted it. On the floor was a rug with a corner folded, in front of a closet.

"Sshhh..." said Sasori quietly, pointing to the rug.

"Wha---?" Deidara saw the lifted corner, "Oh..."

Sasori slowly approached the closet, "We know you're here. Be a man and come out! You have something that belongs to us. The medallion, it calls to us..."

Naruto glanced at the medallion hanging from his neck.

'This is what they're after?' thought Naruto, puzzled. When he looked back up through the crack, he saw a turquoise eye staring at him.

"Hello..." sneered Sasori.

The redhead swiftly opened the door, and Deidara pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Naruto.

"Parlay!" Naruto cried.

Sasori's gaze faltered, "What did you say?"

"Parlay," said Naruto, now seeing a clear way that they could not hurt him. "According to the Code of the Pirates, anyone who is under the protection of parley cannot be touched, until they have been taken to the captain."

"Forget the damn Code," snarled Deidara. "I say we kill him here and---!"

"Deidara," said Sasori in a warning tone. He smiled at Naruto. Most people would've thought a smile reassuring, but Sasori's smile, made his feature more... beastly, "Very well. We must honor the Code. We will take you to Captain Kakashi."

xXxXxXxXxXx

With a single, well-angled blow, Sasuke killed the last of the pirates. He looked around his surroundings. There, he saw Naruto getting dragged to the dock by a couple of pirates. After calming down, he tried to calculate the fastest way to get to Naruto.

But while he was figuring out a way while getting over the shock that his most important person was about to be dragged away from him, a pirate had snuck up behind him and crashed a flower pot over his head. His knees collapsed beneath him. A single thought ran through his head before falling into unconsciousness:

'Naruto...'

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stepped up on deck of a ship with red and black sails. Everywhere he looked, pirates were swarming on deck, holding stolen treasure and trinkets. He gritted his teeth trying not to look disgusted.

"This way," muttered Sasori, pulling him through deck.

They were stopped by a woman that had shoulder length blue hair with a single white flower tucked in it.

"Who's this?" she asked gruffly to Sasori.

"He's demanded parlay with Captain Kakashi, Konan," he said, jerking his head toward the blonde.

"Yes," Naruto said in a strangled voice. "I have come to nego---!" He was cut short as Konan slapped him hard across the cheek. He held his now stinging cheek and stared at Konan with wide eyes.

"You will speak when spoken to," hissed Konan. She turned back as a hand went on her shoulder.

"And you will not inflict arm on those under the protection of parlay," the silver haired man said. He wore a mask across his face, and a eye patch across his left eye.

"Aye, Captain," Konan said gruffly. She walked away. Sasori and Deidara followed.

"So," he said, many people had gathered behind him now, "what service may I do for you?"

"Captain Kakashi, I have come to negotiate," Naruto said, nervously.

The masked man gazed at him imploringly, showing him to continue.

"I... I want you to leave and never come back..."

Kakashi laughed, "I am disinclined to acquiest your request."

Naruto looked confusedly at Kakashi.

"It means no."

An angry expression flitted across his face, "Fine," he walked to the ship's edge. He pulled off the pirate medallion and hung it from the edge, "I'll drop it."

The crew looked a bit troubled.

Kakashi laughed nervously, "We don't need a silly little trinket like that boy."

Naruto gazed at all their faces then smiled, "Fine. Then I guess there's no point in me keeping it then." He fiented dropping the medallion, half of the crew, and Kakashi, rushed forward.

Naruto smirked.

Kakashi looked at him with a curious expression, "What's your name boy?"

'I can't give them my real name...' Naruto thought quietly to himself. "Naruto... Uchiha."

Kakashi stared for a while then spoke to the crew, "His name's Uchiha."

"Plankster!" gasped Deidara.

Kakashi turned back to Naruto, he appeared to be smiling, "What are your terms Mr.Uchiha?"

"Leave and don't ever come back to Port Minuet," he said firmly.

Kakashi stretched out his hand, "Then I'll be having that medallion then."

Naruto hesitantly took off the necklace and gave it to the masked man.

"Haku!" he called out.

A monkey came clambering to Kakashi. He gave the medallion to it, and it went away.

"Our bargain?" Naruto said nervously.

Kakashi nodded. "Haul anchor! We're leaving!" he yelled to the crew. He started walking away.

"Wait!" Naruto called out, fast walking to catch up to the silver haired man. "You have to take me ashore! According to the Pirates' Code—-!"

Kakashi turned around to face him, looking irritated, "First, me sending you ashore was not part of the bargain so I must do nothing about it, second, you have to be a pirate for the Pirates' Code to apply to you, and thirdly, the Code is more of what you call guidelines rather than rules."

Kakashi smiled through his mask at the horrified Naruto, "Welcome aboard the Akatsuki, Mr.Uchiha!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

'Ow, my head...'

Sasuke shook his head and sat upright to look around. The whole town was in repair, trying to fix the damage done.

Sasuke stood up and gazed at his surroundings. He faced the bay then last night's accounts came to him.

'Naruto!' the thought bellowed in his head. He rushed to the fort, he had to contact Commodore Sakura!

He ran all the way and found Commodore Sakura consulting a map with Lieutenant Ino Yamanaka, a pale-blonde woman.

"They've taken him! They've taken Naruto!" he said urgently, running to Commodore Sakura.

"Lieutenant Ino, please remove this man," she said without even looking up.

Sasuke wrenched his arms out of Ino's grip, "We must hunt them down! We must save him!"

"And where do you propose we start?" the Governor said, angrily. "If you have any information about the whereabouts of my son, please, share it."

"Hakumi," Kiba said, Sasuke turned to him. "Hakumi Hatake. She talked about the Akatsuki."

"Mentioned it was more like," muttered Shino.

"No, I'd rather hang by the hangman's noose that consult advice with a pirate," Sakura said, still not looking up. "Mr.Uzumaki is really on the Akatsuki however..."

"Then ask her! Ask her where it is! Make a deal with her! She'll lead us to it!" he said, urgently.

"No. The pirates who invaded this port last night left Hatake in her cell. They are not her allies..." She turned to face the Governor. "Governor, I'll set up a fleet and---"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!" roared Sasuke. He hardly lost control like this, heck, he had the reputation of being emo! But Naruto had brightened his life, and now the Commodre was attempting to take that away from him!

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SWALLOW YOUR BLASTED PRIDE TO ASK THE PIRATE ABOUT THE AKATSUKI, DOESN'T MEAN THAT NARUTO HAS TO FACE THE CONSENQUENCES OF THAT!" bellowed Sasuke.

Sakura looked up and stared at Sasuke for a while. She put a hand on his shoulder and led him away from where they were standing.

"Mr.Uchiha, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor," she looked into his eyes, "you are a blacksmith. This is _not_ the time for rash actions." She pulled him down so he could hear what she was whispering, "And do not make the mistake that you are the only person here who cares about Naruto."

Sasuke shook her off and glared at her and the Governor and stomped angrily away from the stone area.

'I can't just sit here doing nothing... I have to go and find Naruto...' He started walked purposely toward the jail house after a moment's thinking.

'I'm coming Naruto...'

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hakumi was desperately pulling and pushing on the bars of the jail cell door.

"Damn these bloody bars..." she muttered. Then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and threw herself onto the wall next to her, putting on a calm look.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw who it was. It was the boy she had fought yesterday at the blacksmith.

"Oh, it's you," she said, coldly.

The raven glared at her, "Hatake, do you know things about the Akatsuki?"

She raised her eyebrows at the sudden question, but remained cool. She chose her words carefully, "More than most..."

"Where does it make berth?" he asked.

"Where does it make berth? Haven't you heard the stories?" she asked in a mock shocked voice.

The raven shook his head.

Hakumi sighed, and crossed her arms, "Captain Kakashi and his crew, sail from the dreaded Isle White Fang. It's an island that can only be found by those who know where it is."

His obsidian eyes shone. "The ship is real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a reality..." he muttered to himself. He faced Hakumi again, "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" she questioned.

"Because your a pirate," said Sasuke, as though stating the obvious.

"And you want to become a pirate yourself?" she said, her lip curling.

Sasuke slammed his hands over the bars, "Never."

Hakumi nodded pointedly and faced the window on her other side.

Sasuke sighed then turned his head away. "They took Mr.Uzumaki..." he mumbled.

"Oh! So it is that you've found a wo---, er, man... But if your intending to brave all things and so win fair lady's, in this case man's, heart. You'll have to do it alone mate..." She fingered the edge of her cap, "I see no profit in it for me."

Hakumi turned her neck so he could see her glaring. "I mean, give me one good reason. You're the bloody reason I'm stuck here."

The pale raven thought for a bit, "I can get you out of here!" He gripped the iron bars, "I helped build these cells. These are half-pint barrel hinges. With the right leverage," he took hold of a slim but stern wooden bench nearby, "the door will break free."

Hakumi stared at the boy over her cap, "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," he said indifferently.

'Uchiha...! Old Gaku!' thought Hakumi, she stared at him. "I imagine your father's name was Fugaku Uchiha?"

Sasuke stopped moving, "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Hakumi shrugged, "Just asking... Fugaku... common name, you know?"

"Yes... That was my father's name," he replied, looking suspicious.

"Ahh..." She stay silent for awhile while Sasuke continued to look at her suspiciously.

"Well, Mr.Uchiha, I've changed my mind." She pushed hereself off the wall and looked at him, "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on the bloody willow tree of Sanity that I shall take you to the Akatsuki, and your bonny la---, er, man." She held out her hand through the bars, "Do we have an accord?"

Sasuke's suspicious glance turned into a relieved expression, and they shook hands.

"Agreed," the raven said.

"Agreed, now get me out of here!" she said.

Sasuke inserted the bench between the door and floor and pushed hard. The door crashed on the floor loudly.

"Better hurry," said Sasuke, "somebody would've heard that."

Hakumi rushed to where her compass and swords were, "Not without my effects!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Hakumi were under a bridge by the docks.

"Come on! We have to hurry! Naruto is in danger!" whispered Sasuke to Hakumi. Soldiers were swarming the docks.

"First we need a bloody ship, Uchiha!" she hissed. She looked around the dock for a while then pointed to the Sharingan.

Sasuke paled, "That ship? We're gonna steal that ship?!"

"No, we're gonna borrow that ship without asking," replied Hakumi. "Two very different things you know." Then she turned urgently to face Sasuke, "Before we do anything, there's one thing I need to make sure of..."

She looked into his eyes, "Just how far are you willing to go for this guy?"

Sasuke thought for a while. He knew that there would be many negative charges against him for working with a pirate and other misdeeds he knew would come. But the thought of Naruto's shining blue eyes and whisker marked cheeks, gave him hope and happiness, and the urge to do everything in his power to save him.

"I would die for him," he said passionately.

Hakumi smiled, "Oh good! Then there'd nothing to worry about! Now here's the plan..."

As Sasuke listened, he realized just how clever this pirate was. Not smart, but clever.

Sasuke nodded after all her instructions had been given, "Okay."

The two stalked out from under the bridge and got under an upturned row boat. There was some rope there that they could use.

"Come on!" hissed Hakumi, swinging the length of rope over her shoulder. They waded into the bay going deeper and deeper till they were completely submerged under water. The upturned row boat had kept air in it like a bubble, so they could breathe.

"This is either mad, or brilliant," whispered Sasuke, walking on the sea floor.

"Amazing how often those two traits collide," replied Hakumi.

They reached a shallower part where they knew the Byakugan would be. They tossed the row boat away from them, they didn't need it anymore.

"Here," Hakumi handed the rope length to Sasuke. "Climb up there, and then swing the rope down back to me to pull me up, kay?"

Sasuke nodded, "I get it but, how come you don't climb yourself?"

Hakumi growled at him, "I'm not really physically capable as you see..."

Sasuke smirked. Even though her loose clothes concealed it, Hakumi was not as slender as most girls were. Sure she had excellent skills concerning the blade, but in physical education, she was... worse than most.

'Just like Naruto...' thought Sasuke with a blush, thinking about the uke-ish blonde.

But no doubt, she would still have trouble going up the ship's side.

"Stop making fun of my chubby body and go up you skinny idiot!" said Hakumi, blushing slightly.

Sasuke smirked wider, but climbed to the top deck of the ship. Luckily the crew was at the lower part so they didn't see him, he lowered the rope down to her.

She grabbed hold and ran the ship's side, while Sasuke pulled her.

"You really have to start exercising..." huffed Sasuke, she was heavier than she looked.

"Shut up, Twinkle," she muttered.

Sasuke glared at her, "What did you call me?"

She shrugged, "Twinkle, it's your nickname."

"May I ask why?" he growled.

"I dunno! You have twinkling eyes or something! You give off the vibe that says: 'Hi! My name is Twinkle, and I'm a helpless homosexual romantic! Now hurry up!" She pulled out her twin swords, and walked down the steps to the ship's deck, there Lieutenant Ino was consulting her crew. Sasuke just gave Hakumi's back a death glare before following.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship!" shouted Hakumi, coming in front of the long, pale-blonde haired woman.

Sasuke nodded, pulling out his sword too.

Ino then started to laugh, "Two people can't sail the Byakugan!" She sneered with utmost superiority, "You'll never make it out of the bay!"

Hakumi smirked, "Pig," she said, her voice coated with an air of knowing something dangerous. "I'm Captain Hakumi Hatake," She moved her swords so that each was by Ino's neck, a bead of sweat dripped down the officer's brow, "Savvy?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Commodore Sakura was on the Sharingan ready to cast off. Lieutenant Ten-ten was next to her, she was to be Sakura's personal assistant for the voyage.

Suddenly, Ten-ten's eyes grew wide and she pointed to a part of the bay, "Ma'am!"

Commodore Sakura turned and saw a little figure in the bay. She took out her telescope to look more closely at it. She saw Lieutenant Ino on a row boat with the rest of the Byakugan crew. On the ship, was the pirate, Hakumi Hatake, and Sasuke Uchiha, attempting to sail the ship.

"Hatake and Uchiha have taken the Byakugan!" she heard Ino yell.

"That has got to be the worst pirate I've ever seen..." she said to herself. "Lieutenant Ten-ten! Get the Sharingan ready to sail! We're going to the Byakugan!"

The Sharingan sailed next to the Byakugan. They put a bridge for deck-to-deck purposes and boarded the ship.

"Search everywhere on this ship!" yelled Sakura to her crew members. While they searched, little did the Commodore know, that Hakumi and Sasuke were boarding the Sharingan, hidden among the searching chaos.

A loud splintering of wood made Sakura turn around and look at the Sharingan. The bridge that connected the two ships had broke, and it was sailing away!

"Thank you Commodore! For allowing us to take your prepared ship!" she heard the pirate, Hatake, yell. "We would've had a bloody time doing it ourselves!"

They were already a long way ahead of the idle Byakugan.

"Get the cannons out! Get them ready to fire!" barked Sakura, after a time thinking. She ran up to the steer, Lieutenant Ten-ten close in pursuit.

"We're going to fire at our own ship ma'am?" asked Ten-ten.

"I'd rather see the Sharingan at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of that pirate," she growled.

"Commodore!" one of the crew member's yelled. "Hatake and Uchiha must have disabled the rudder chain! We can't move the ship!"

Sakura groaned and rested her head on the steer.

"That has got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," whipsered Lieutenant Ten-ten in awe.

Sakura just growled in annoyance.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hakumi was happily steering the ship. Sasuke and herself had managed to steal the Sharingan with no problem. Now they were on course to Hokagure.

"Why did you suddenly decide to help me?"

The voice made Hakumi turn. Last she had seen Sasuke, he had been blissfuly staring out into the open sea, no doubt thinking about Naruto.

"Because I wanted to get out of jail," she replied simply.

Sasuke frowned at her, "You only decided to help me after you learned my name. And then after that you questioned asked me about my father. I'm not a simpleton Hakumi," he glared, "you knew my father."

Hakumi sighed and faced him, "Yeah, I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as Fugaku Uchiha. The others just call him Plankster, or Plankster Gaku."

Sasuke took a while to register all this information.

"Good man... Good pirate," she said indifferently.

"My father, was not a pirate!" he yelled, pulling out his sword and pointing it at her neck.

"Put it down Sasuke," she said, "No point in you getting beat again..."

"You handled me when I was distracted. You purposely used Naruto's name to get to me. If you had not done that, I would've beat you."

Hakumi glared at him, "Real cocky now, aren't we?" Then she suddenly turned the steer so that the lower mast hit Sasuke in the stomach and held him over the sea.

As he desperately struggled to hold on, he saw Hakumi pull out her twin swords and advance toward the side of the deck he was.

"Now let me tell you something while you're just hanging there," she said. "There's two things. What a person can do, and what a person can't do. Like for instance, you can accept that your daddy was a good pirate, and a good man. Or you cannot. Pirate is in your blood mate, and your going to have to square with that one day.

"I for instance, can let you drown. You certainly deserve it my opinion for being so overly confident in your apparently perfect self," she said. "But I can't bring this ship into Hokagure all by myself." She sheathed her swords, and swung the steer so that Sasuke landed on the deck, and his sword landed next to Hakumi.

She picked up his sword and walked to him, the blade pointing in his direction. She stopped in front of his laying form.

"So will you sail under the command of a pirate, or will you not?" she flipped the sword so that the handle was in Sasuke's direction.

He took the handle. "Hokagure?" he asked, with a questioning glance.

She smiled, "Hokagure."

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Look Sasuke! If every place in the world was like this, nobody would ever feel unwanted!" Hakumi yelled happily, her arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

Hokagure was a very rule-free place, to put it bluntly. To the left of them, there were men drinking rum to their hearts content. To the right, women laughing at the men who were wooing them. But most of the people there, Sasuke noticed, were pirates.

"Come on!" she said loudly, pulling an uncomfortable Sasuke her way.

Not long after they were on their way, a lady with blue long, wavy blue hair, with bangs came their way, looking thuderously at Hakumi.

Sasuke saw Hakumi quickly pale, "Hi-Hinata!"

Hinata pulled back her hand and slapped her hard across the face. "That was for kissing my boyfriend you bitch!" she shrilled. She stomped away. Hakumi slowly turned her head to face forward.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked, dumb founded. He didn't like to admit it, but seeing the tomboy pirate get hurt was frightening.

"Nothing," grunted Hakumi. Then she cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled after the pale eyed woman, "I was drunk!"

When she pulled away her hands from her face, it turned paper white as another woman, hair styled in four, blonde spiky pigtails, also came stomping her way.

"T-Temari?" she squeaked.

The blonde just smiled disgustedly, and punched her in the stomach.

Hakumi flinched and fell on all fours.

Sasuke wordlessly pulled out his sword, in warning.

Temari examined him. "You better be careful, that siren has been known to vex a lot of men. Even though she lacks slender weight," With that she swept away.

Sasuke glared at her retreating form, then knelt to help Hakumi up.

"Why didn't you dodge? You could've easily!" said Sasuke, indignantly.

"I have a reputation. Although, I didn't entirely deserve those," she muttered. She looked into his onyx eyes, twins to hers, "Do you think badly of me now?"

He chuckled, "I thought of you badly before Hatake." He smirked, "Let's just say I'll trust you not to 'vex' me."

She smiled, "Thank you. Now come on, I have to meet somebody."

They ventured into a large, crowded bar. Halfway across the room, another woman came their way looking extremely angry.

Hakumi smiled nervously, "Tayuyu?"

She slapped her hard across the face.

Hakumi grunted and jerked her head back. Next thing she knew, Tayuyu had struck her other cheek.

"Slutty bitch," muttered Tayuyu, then she swept away.

Hakumi cleared her throat and turned her head again, "Not sure I deserved those..."

Sasuke had stared in amazement at the performance just played. It seemed, according to all those whacks, that Hakumi was a slut, but at the same time, she seemed to be a kind of person who said: 'I would never do something so mean as that! I may be dishonest, but I'm not a slutty bitch!'

"Come on," she muttered, dragging Sasuke out of his thoughts, and literally.

They walked to a man with long brown hair, tied into a lose ponytail at the end, sitting on a barstool alone drinking rum. He seemed the same as their age.

Hakumi tapped his shoulder, and he turned around. His pale lavender eyes widened in shock when he saw who it was.

"Blessed fates of destiny!" he gasped. "Haku!"

She smiled at him, "Still going on about destiny I see, eh, Neji?"

He smirked, "Aye."

"Mind if we talk somewhere private?" she asked him, turning serious.

Neji's gaze hardened a bit, "Aye. I'll lead the way."

Sasuke and Hakumi followed closely behind him.

"Why'd that guy call you Haku? And who is he?" asked Sasuke, in whisper.

"Haku is short for Hakumi, he used to sail with me back in the days, and he is Hyuuga Neji," she answered simply, trying not looking at him.

Now Sasuke's suspicions arose, he knew the onyx haired woman well by now, 'She's hiding something...'

"Here we are," said Neji, gesturing to a small, darkly lit room with a table with two chairs.

Hakumi nodded and faced Sasuke, "Keep look out, will you? And, try not to get in trouble, Twinkle."

His eyes flashed dangerously as Hakumi walked into the room at sat with Neji at the table.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm going to go after Kakashi and take the Akatsuki back," she stated bluntly to Neji.

Neji's mouth fell open, and gaped at her. He shook himself and leaned closer to her, "Hakumi!" he hissed. "You know that's a fool's errand! You know the stories of the Akatsuki better than me!"

"I know, that's why I know what Kakashi and his crew are after and where they'll be," she said seriously.

"Even so," Neji retailated. "What makes you think that Kakashi will give up the Akatsuki to you?"

"Let's just say that I have the right leverage," she replied, smirking. She jerked her head in Sasuke's direction, whom was getting wooed by a drunk woman at the time.

Neji looked puzzled, "The kid?"

Hakumi leaned closer so that they were barely inches apart, "That, Neji, is the child of Plankster Gaku Uchiha. His one and only child, savvy?"

Neji's eyes widened, "Is he now?" He glanced at Sasuke who had managed to shake her off, "Leverage says, you might have a chance to win this game of destiny, Haku..."

Hakumi nodded, "All I need is a crew, and then I can prove to you that I can get the Akatsuki."

"I'll find us a crew. There must be some people crazy enough to sail under you," he said, smirking.

She smiled, "Take what you can---."

"---and give nothing back," he finished, his lip curling.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was deep in thought on his lumpy bed. The three of them had checked in at a small inn that reeked strongly of the smell of rum.

'Let's just say that I have the right leverage,' was what Hakumi had said. He had recalled the other Hakumi's friend, Neji, say, 'The kid?'

'I'm the leverage,' thought Sasuke. 'She intends to sell me out for the Akatsuki...'

He didn't know how he'd be useful to the Akatsuki, but decided not to say anything about it. Although was intending to keep a sharp eye on Hakumi for the next few days.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Here's your crew Hakumi! All excellent sailors, and steady under the mast. All men worth their share in destiny's peace," said Neji.

The three of them were at the docks in front of the Sharingan. There was a line of pirate sailors there, the crew that Neji had managed to russle up in the few days.

They all seemed a bit crazy to Sasuke.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" he asked quietly to Hakumi.

Hakumi seemed a bit troubled but retailated. She walked in front of a man with a bowl hair cut and extremely bushy eyebrows.

"Sailor!" she yelled.

"Rock Lee, Haku," Neji told her.

"Mr.Lee! Are you ready to sail under me, a woman pirate. Ready to sail in all the extreme, if not death defying, weathers and seasons and storms on the sea? Can you sail in the face of death?" She said all this very quickly in a confusing manner. Sasuke barely got half the words.

But apparently, the bushy browed man had no problem understanding.

"I WILL DO MY BEST IN THE FACE OF DEATH, MA'AM! I WILL DO ALL IN MY POWER TO SAIL UNDER YOU WELL! I WILL DO ALL IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS YOUTHFUL! BELIEVE IT MA'AM!!! BELIEVE IT!!!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke had shut his ears with his hands at the man's sudden outburst. Hakumi on the other hand, hadn't had time to cover her ears, and was shaking herself out of the shock of volume.

"Er-, right. Excellent," she mumbled. She turned to Sasuke, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," replied Sasuke, looking cranky.

Hakumi rolled her eyes.

"What's in it for us?"

Hakumi turned to the right. The voice had come from the end of the line. A person with a large fishing hat was there. It covered the person's face.

Hakumi hesitantly lifted it off. It revealed a woman with dark purple hair tied into a high, spiky ponytail.

"Mrs.Anko Mitarashi!" she squeaked.

Anko sneered and punched Hakumi in the face. She stumbled back a few steps then regained her balance with the help of Neji. Sasuke was just too busy staring at the show to help.

'Another one?' he thought.

Hakumi walked slowly up to Anko again, "Is there a problem?"

She slapped her across the face. Hakumi's tongue was pushing against the inside of her cheek.

"You stole my boat!" Anko shrieked.

"What?!" Hakumi said, clearly puzzled.

Anko slapped her again.

Hakumi wheezed a bit, then her face lit up in horror a few seconds later, as she remembered the deed.

"Borrowed it. Borrowed it without asking. With every intention of bringing it back!" she added hurredly as Anko raised her hand again.

"But you didn't, Hatake! You tell me one day with all your blasted words, asking me if you could take a ride in my boat while I did some shopping! You say it'll be back by nightfall, but NO! YOU BLASTINGLY STOLE MY PRECIOUS BOAT!!!" she screamed.

By now Sasuke was getting tired of waiting, Naruto was in trouble! And besides, this was getting out of hand, he was quite sure that "blastingly", was not a real word. He quickly stepped in.

"She'll get you a better one!" he input.

"A better one!" Hakumi agreed hurriedly.

"That one!" Sasuke said, pointing to a very large and handsome boat sailing in the bay.

"That one?" whispered Hakumi, looking distraught.

Sasuke nodded fiercly, forseeing that Hakumi would get hurt again if she didn't agree.

"That one!" she squeaked.

Anko looked thoughtful for a while.

"Are you ready to sail now!? In the name of destiny!" cried Neji arubtly.

The new crew, including Anko, all roared, "AYE!" Rock Lee the loudest.

"You know, you really should stop getting yourself hurt like that," said Sasuke to Hakumi, as they were all boarding the ship.

"Easier said than done mate," she replied, clutching her red cheeks.

"Doesn't it hurt? Don't you need any bandaging up? You are still a delicate woman you know," said Sasuke, genuinely was concerned.

Hakumi smiled gratefully, "Thanks for the concern, Twinkle, but I've had far worse bruises than these little scratches."

Sasuke smirked and walked to the ship's edge-wall. He looked up and stared at the blue sky, much like the color of Naruto's eyes.

'I'm coming Naruto,' he thought passionately. 'Wait for me!'

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was pacing, worried in thought.

It had been a few days since he had been captured. He had had nothing to eat in the past few days. Most of his thoughts were swirling around Sasuke, but also around himself. He had no idea what the pirates would do to him, or what they planned to.

Either way, he had to find a way off the Akatsuki.

The question was: How?

Naruto stopped pacing as two people came in to the ships quarters he was staying in.

Deidara and Sasori.

"The captain has asked that you join him for dinner, in this," said Sasori, holding up a long, elegant black coat.

Naruto glared at them, "Well tell your fucken captain that I'm not hungry!"

Deidara smiled, "He thought you'd say that. He also said, that if you would refuse, you would be forced to eat with the crew." He smirked, "Lap dancing, and sucking cocks that need... 'attending' to... While naked." Evidently, Deidara seemed like a very horny bastard.

Naruto weighed his choices. He wisely decided that eating dinner with the captain would not be so bad. He grabbed the coat from Sasori.

Deidara looked crestfallen, "Fine. Don't bring pleasure to everyon."

They left the room.

Naruto pulled off his ragged orange coat and donned the black one. He had needed a change of clothes anyway, his coat had gotten thoroughly worn.

He was escorted to the captain's quarters later at night, by a new pirate he had just seen, Sai.

"Be careful in there," Sai said with a concerned glance. He shut the door.

Naruto was troubled, he didn't know if he meant it in a mocking way, or if it was a real warning.

"Naruto! Come! Sit down!"

Naruto faced the inner area of the room. There in the middle, was a heavily ladden table, filled with many delectables. Kakashi was holding out a chair for him.

Naruto hesitantly took his seat.

Kakashi smiled at him and sat down on the other side of the table.

As Naruto reached for the knife and fork in front of him, the captain spoke up.

"Now, no need for manners, Naruto," Kakashi said cheerfully. "You must be hungry after not eating the past few days."

Naruto hesitated for a bit then hungrily grabbed a roasted chicken leg. He tore his mouth into it like a diseased animal.

Kakashi's visible eye was hard. "Try the wine," he said, hoarsely.

Naruto gratefully took the golden goblet and sipped, finally quenching his thirst.

Kakashi took a pear, "And one of these pears would be nice too."

Naruto's suspicion arose at this, why was he so willing for him to eat? And Kakashi hadn't even touched any of the food...

The horrible realizatioin struck Naruto like a firecracker.

"It's poisoned," he gasped, he dropped the food in his hand with a clatter.

Kakashi smiled, "No, it's not. There would be no sense in killing you."

"Then release me! You have your trinket!" he shrieked.

Kakashi stared, then grabbed the medallion he had taken from a small nearby table.

"Do you know what this is, Mr.Uchiha?" he asked quietly.

Naruto shrugged, "It's a pirate medallion."

"This is Egyptian gold, from the banks of the Nile river," he said. He stood up and started pacing around the room, "Cleopatra herself stowed away the treasure for her own gain and pleasure. But the greed and vainness of Cleopatra angered the Egyptian gods. So, they put a curse on the gold. That any mortal who stole even just a piece from the gold, would be condemned to a terrible fate worse than death."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Kakashi," sneered Naruto.

"Aye, that's what I thought too!" he exclaimed. "So me and my crew found the bearings of the Egyptian treasure, and we took 'em all! We used 'em for good food, fine wine, and pleasureable company. But the more we spent and traded them... The more we came to realize, no matter how much we ate, hunger still growled in our stomachs. The wine, would not satisfy. And all the pleasureable company in the world could not fill our lust..." He stopped to face Naruto, "We were cursed men, Mr.Uchiha..."

Lost in thought, Kakashi turned his back on Naruto and gazed outside the small, circular window.

Naruto took the opportunity to hide a knife from the silverware in his coat sleeve.

"I still don't understand how keeping me alive will help..." muttered Naruto.

Kakashi shook himself and smiled at him, "To lift the curse, blood must be payed for the blood owed."

After the words registered into his brain, horror dawned on to Naruto's face. "Who's blood?" he asked, in whisper.

Kakashi smirked through his mask, "Well, that's why there's no sense in killing you... Yet."

That did it.

Naruto lept up from the table and ran for the door, but Kakashi was already there, blocking the way.

Naruto took out the knife and held it threateningly at Kakashi. He just growled and leapt at him. He shut his eyes, knife held alof.

There was a sickening thud.

Naruto opened his eyes and screamed in shock. The knife was right through Kakashi's chest. Naruto's hand started to shake by themselves.

The silver-haired man just pulled out the knife out of his body, as if it had just been a splinter.

"Now tell me," he said, dropping the knife to the floor. "What was it that you were planning to do after killing me?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide in horror.

Kakashi slapped him across the face, causing Naruto to whimper and fall down to the floor.

Kakashi grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him outside of his quarters.

The scene outside made Naruto's jaw drop right onto the floor, his face turn ghostly white, and for his blue orbs to start brimming with fear.

The moon was out and as the moon's gaze hovered clearly on the crew, they were all skeletons.

Moving, breathing, horrifying, supposed-to-be-dead, skeletons.

It was a living nightmare.

"Look!" Kakashi said, roughly pulling Naruto's hair so that his face turned upward. "The moon shows us for what we truly are. We are not among the living so we cannot die, nor are we among the dead so we may not live." He released Naruto, he scampered away from the captain, towards the crew.

"Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. Too long I've been dying of thirst and unable to quench it. I cannot feel the wind nor spray of the sea. Neither, the warmth of the basking sun." He stretched out his arm toward Naruto, as the moon shone on it, it also turned skeletal.

"You best start believing in ghost stories, Mr.Uchiha," he said, walking into the moonlight, revealing his true dead form. "You're in one!" He then took out a bottle of wine he had been holding on to and then drank it.

Naruto watched in horror as the wine poured through his rib cages and unto the deck.

Then without warning, Kakashi then smashed the empty wine bottle against Naruto's head before he could counter.

He heard a gasp, footsteps, then it was black.

XxxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was tired, it was raining relentlessly. The whole crew and the Sharingan was in turmoil during the storm. They were all working their best, trying to still the Sharingan in the dangerous waters with Hakumi vigorously steering the steer, every once in a while glancing at her compass.

"How are we supposed to find an island that no one can find with a compass that doesn't point north?!" he roared over the waters to Neji.

"It's true that the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north! Are we?!" Neji shouted back to him.

He still looked confusedly, but worked hard to work the sails.

After a while, Neji staggered up to Hakumi. His, and the rest of the crew's including Hakumi's, clothes soaked with sea water and rain.

"We should make campus ma'am!" he yelled at her steering form.

"She can hold a bit longer!!!" she bellowed, still steering. Neji could see that she was smiling.

"What's put you in such a fine mood captain?!" he asked her.

"We're catching up to them!!" she roared happily, smirking.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto lifted his head, it felt oddly tender and vulnerable. He took in his surroundings, he concluded that he was lying on the floor of the under-deck.

"Up now, are you?"

Naruto turned to face the source of the voice. It was the pirate that had escorted him to the captain: Sai.

"What happened?" he asked, groggily.

Sai scowled angry, "Well, the Captain sort of, er-, smashed a bottle against your head and then you blacked out. I took you to the lower deck and sort of nursed you back to consciousness."

Naruto stared, "How long have I been out?"

Sai smiled grimmly, "About three days. We should be at the place of the treasure soon."

Naruto hung his head, "I guess you're with everyone who wants to kill me and lift the curse..."

Sai looked thoughtful for a while. "No," he finally said. Naruto looked up at him, shocked. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want the curse lifted, but I don't want you to die, Naruto."

'Naruto... He called me by my first name...' he thought.

"But why?" he asked. "I mean, it's not that I'm not grateful that you don't want me dead and that you helped me, but why don't you want me to die? You don't even know me that well! You just saw me three days ago!"

He smiled, "That's true. But I believe in something called: 'love at first sight'. Do you Mr.Uzumaki?"

Naruto gaped at him. There he was, a pirate that he hardly knew. A pirate that had committed many treacherous deeds, saying that he liked him... It was absolutely ridiculous!

On the other hand, this pirate had saved his life, and was offering in an unsaid way, to help him get away. Even at the sacrifice of remaining in the stage of the undead.

Just for him.

Plus, this pirate was not too shabby in the looks department as well. He had silky black hair that came down to the bottom of his neck, brilliantly defining bangs spilling on his forehead, and underneath all the pirate's clothing, you could tell he was muscular.

"But why me?" he asked in a small voice.

He shrugged, dark brown eyes twinkling, "I don't know. You could say your eyes captivated me."

Naruto blushed in embarassment.

Sai flashed his smile that made Naruto melt at the moment, "Did you know that you're very cute when flushing like that?"

Naruto turned ten shades redder. "I-, er---... Well---... What I'm trying to say is, er-..."

Sai brushed his hand through the air, silencing Naruto. He smiled gently, "Don't worry about what I said Naruto. I just need to know if you want my help or not."

Naruto thought for a while. He didn't know for sure if he could trust the pirate, but something deep inside of him told him that this man had meant everything he said, and therefore, could trust him.

Naruto nodded silently.

Sai smiled at him, "All right then, but there's one condition. I want you to go out with me. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want."

Naruto gaped at the bold said pirate. He was in shock and embarassment at the same time. He was shocked that the pirate would ask something so passionate from him, and embarassed that he actually wanted to kiss him.

Naruto nodded shyly, still blushing.

Sai smiled his melting smile, "All right then. I'll help you get away from the Akatsuki and Kakashi."

"But one thing," Naruto said suddenly, a bad thought had struck him.

"Hmm?" Sai asked.

Naruto frowned, "If you help me, you'd certainly want to be killed by the crew here, and even if you follow me back to civilization, you'll be hanged! Are you sure you want that?"

Sai smiled, "I love you, Naruto. Even if we just met and it was love at first sight, I still love you to the fullest," he said, advancing toward him.

"Yes, but sti-!" He was cut off by pressing his lips to his own. Naruto didn't do anything for in shock of himself liking the kiss.

Sai broke off after a while, smiling widely.

"You've made your first payment," he said, winking. Naruto blushed again. "Okay then. I have a plan, but it'll only work when we're at Isle White Fang, where the gold is," he added, noting Naruto's confused face. "You just have to wait for my plan to go into action, okay? Just trust me."

"I trust you," he said, quietly.

The tall, black-haired man smiled again, "Good. I'm going to go back on deck, the Captain will be looking for me." He climbed up the ladder, leading to the deck, where the crew was probably working now.

Naruto leaned against a wooden beam, his thoughts on and... Sasuke. He was very confused, he didn't know who he liked now. His heart had always belonged to Sasuke, but now... Sai was in the picture...

He groaned and just put the matter to the back of his mind, his head was throbbing now. He decided to rest for a while.

'I hope the plan works... Whatever it is...' he thought to himself, then sleep claimed him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Haul anchor! I'm going to make a quick analyzation of our surroundings! A few minutes break!" yelled Hakumi, taking out her telescope and peering through it in all directions.

Sasuke wiped the sweat off his brow and sat down next to Neji on the ships's edge.

"How is it that Hakumi came to be a pirate?" he asked Neji.

Neji smirked at him, "Not much is known about Hakumi Hatake. I only met her when she was trading some gold for food. Of course, that was when her father was still alive and captain of the Akatsuki before her brother, Kakashi."

Sasuke swiftly turned to him, his head in extreme shock, "What?!"

Neji paled a bit, "I'm assuming you didn't know that."

Sasuke turned to stare at Hakumi, still making analyzations. "No," he muttered. "She failed to mention that."

A silence came to pass between them for a while.

"What happened to her?" the raven asked.

Neji hesitated but just shrugged and began to speak. "You see, Sasuke, Hakumi and Kakashi, the current captain of the Akatsuki, had a father named White Fang, no one knew his real name, even his own children. Anyway, he was the all powerful captain of the Akatsuki, the most feared ships of the seven seas, with a loyal and hardworking crew. Then it came for the time for his death. At his death bed, the entire crew was around him, Hakumi and Kakashi the most closest, each grasping one arm.

It was then that White Fang said that he would pick the new captain of the Akatsuki. Of course, everyone was positive that Kakashi would get the position. Eldest, and only son, tall and muscular, considerably handsome, excellent sailor, had pillaged and plundered in the most creative and blackest ways, knew the seas well, and well, you get the picture. But then the most strangest thing happened.

White Fang told the crew that Hakumi would be the new captain. Now, imagine how everyone took the news. They would have to take orders from an extremely younger woman, a total emo, overweight in a manner, never pillaged and plundered if she could help it, extremely shy to strangers, and well, yeah. Of course, none of them took to notice her good qualities as a captain, excellent skills concerning the mast, illustrious swordsmanship skills, the silent and emotionless way she killed without hesitation, knew the best way around the world, and more, it was all overshadowed by the fact that she was young and a woman.

Then White Fang handed Hakumi his own treasured military hat, and died. Kakashi stood up swiftly first and then asked for his orders. Hakumi was shocked of course but shook herself and commanded the ship. That same night, Kakashi asked to be called into her headquarters, Hakumi of course said yes. But instead of congratulations or anything else you would expect a brother to do, he started beating her. She could've of course stopped him with the dagger in her pocket but she didn't. She allowed her brother to kick her, punch her, tackle her, abuse her, and more horrible things that I need not say, all the while saying that he should've been the one to be captain. Then when he was done, he told the crew that Hakumi had resigned her post to him. The crew, being relieved that they would at least be taking orders from a man, did not object.

He told the crew to haul anchor on an island and there he kicked her off her own ship, marooned her there with all but a single shot and her effects, including her father's last gift to her. She scarred herself while trying to hold in her tears, covering them up with the shadow the hat cast on her face. Kakashi just sneered at her, calling her pathetic and steered away.

She almost starved to death and madness alone on that island, but I was luckily fishing around the rare area and saw her in ragged clothing laying in the sand. I hurredly nursed her back to health, and that's how we've gotten this close. We sailed together for a while, but then we agreed to seperate for a while and would meet each other at least once in our lifetime again. And now, I'm here on this ship with her again trying to help you get this Naruto back."

Sasuke stared, shocked, at the ground. So this was the pirate's story... A horribly saddening tale.

"Go 10 meters due east toward the island! Mr.Uchiha and I must go ashore!"

The pirate's voice drove Sasuke out of his reverie. He stook up to meet Hakumi face to face.

"What should we do if the worst should happen, Captain?" Neji asked, standing up.

Hakumi smirked, "I don't think the worst is going to happen but if it should... I think I can trust you with this ship Neji Hyuuga."

She stared into his eyes, then he nodded slowly. "Be careful, Haku."

She smiled, "Of course, Neji." She turned to the crew again, "Lower a rowboat!"

xXxXxXxXxXx

The sound of footsteps coming down the ladder to the below deck made Naruto look up nervously. It was Sai.

"Ready?" he asked, worry swimming in his chocolate brown eyes.

Naruto slowly nodded.

The two walked together up deck. Captain Kakashi was waiting above deck, smiling through his mask.

"Time to go, Naruto." Kakashi faced Sai, "You'll escort, Mr.Uchiha in one of the rowboats."

Sai bowed, "Aye, Captain."

Sai grasped a firm, but gentle, arm around Naruto's shoulder. It was amazing how Sai managed to make it look like a hostile grip to the crew, while looking into Naruto's eyes with a gentle stare. Sai led Naruto to a rowboat. Naruto paled as the rowboat was steadily lowered to the water.

Sai smiled at him. "Don't worry, Naruto," he whispered gently.

Naruto nodded, gulping.

Their conversation ended there. Kakashi and the other pirates were in the rowboats close behind them and couldn't risk letting any suspicious acts appear.

Naruto remained quiet as Sai's powerful arms rowed the oars toward Isle White Fang.


End file.
